As an example of simulation in a simulator in the prior art, calculation of transient stability in an electric power system will be described based on a flow chart in FIG. 1. This is disclosed in the Transaction of the Institute of Electrical Engineers of Japan, May 1984, pp. 297-304, article 59-B36, "Calculation Method of High Speed Transient Stability Suitable for Array Processor".
In FIG. 1, reference numerals 41-51 designate respective steps in calculation of the transient stability. The calculation of the transient stability in an electric power system is in that system plan and working are carried out based on this, and two sets of equation, i.e., differential equation representing a generator and control system and algebraic equation representing relation of voltage and current in the power system, are solved in time sequence and alternately. Components to constitute the phenomenon of the power system include a generator, a generator bus connected to the generator, a non-generator bus being a load bus, excitation system constituted by an automatic voltage regulator, governor system constituted by a turbine, a power system stabilizer (hereinafter referred to as "PSS"), motion system and the like. Flow of the simulation is as shown in FIG. 1. That is, after the initial setting (step 41). calculation of the generator bus (step 42) and calculation of the non-generator bus (step 43) are carried out until attaining the convergence (step 44). If the convergence is the first time (step 45), calculation of each component is carried out in steps 47-51. After calculation of each component, process is returned to step 42. If the convergence is the second time or later, the convergence decision (step 46) is carried out and the simulation comes to the end in the case of the convergence.
Other simulation method is disclosed, for example, in "Denki Kyodo Kenkyu", Vol. 34, No. 5 (January 1979), p. 36.
As above described, simulation of phenomenon of the system in the prior art has been carried out in that each component is sequentially simulated by single processing unit.
Since the simulator in the prior art is constituted as above described, problems exist in that when the scale of the system and the number of components become large, enlargement or changing is difficult, and since the amount of processing becomes much, time to simulate the phenomenon of the system must be spent much.